


Does It Smell Like Incest In Here Or Is It Just Me

by RandomRyu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRyu/pseuds/RandomRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has the hots for his own brother, and Bro is a cheeky bastard. </p><p>(I literally cannot think of a proper title, so I just kinda...yea.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does It Smell Like Incest In Here Or Is It Just Me

Dave had to admit his brother was kind of good looking. He had that Strider charm, that sly little smirk that crept up onto his features whenever he spoke or teased or- of course- flirted. He wasn't one to beat around the bush with anyone, he told them straight up that he thought they were attractive and how he wanted to see their pretty mouth around his cock or some shit like that. Dave didn't really want to think of Bro going down on someone or pressing them down into the mattress and having his way with them. Mostly because he would /love/ to be in their place, but he wouldn't admit that out loud.

Dave has thought about himself all splayed out on their shitty apartment couch while Bro hovered over him and teased and licked and caressed every inch of skin that he could get to, that he could possibly reach with only two hands and one mouth. The smaller male would be writhing and needy, begging for the older to just fuck him already and make him come. He's gotten off to this thought more than he would like to admit; biting his fist to keep quiet in his room as he touched himself, knowing Bro was just in the other room most likely still awake in the wee hours of the morning. 

He doesn't act on these odd, outlandish urges. He just suffers in silence, checking out and undressing Bro with his eyes from behind his darkened shades when he gets the chance. 

But Bro knows damn well what's going on. He knows how Dave has the hots for him, how he checks him out when he thinks he's not looking. How he strokes himself to the thought of the older male taking advantage of him and teasing the hell out of him. 

And he's been the biggest asshole about it for the past week or so. 

Bro did little things. Allowing the towel around his waist from the shower to dip lower than usual around his waist, to walk around the apartment shirtless much more often and stretch and groan in obscene ways that made a blush rise to Dave's cheeks. Dave's reaction to all this was priceless; crossing his legs and clearing his throat and making a smartass remark as he turned his attention down to his phone or to the television, pretending he wasn't getting all hot and bothered from his own brother. 

Though, all of this teasing and such boiled down to a point one night Bro decided to push Dave against the wall and corner him; earning a "What the hell, Bro!" before he pressed his lips a bit roughly onto the younger's. A half surprised yelp, half groan escaped Dave when he realized what was going on exactly. 

Bro was kissing him. Bro, his own fucking /brother/. His mind would be swimming with how incestuous and wrong this was if it wasn't for him returning the kiss with such a need; clinging to Bro's shirt and moving his lips along with the older male's. 

They only parted to get more air, words escaping them and becoming the last thing on their mind. Lust addled both of their minds. 

Dave had to bite back an embarrassing moan when he felt Bro's hand wandering down his hip, caressing the skin over the cloth of his shirt and dropping down to his thigh. Dave bucked his hips, sighing into the kiss as he pulled Bro closer. God, if Dave thought this would be hot in his mind, it was absolutely mind-blowing just making out with his brother for /real/. He would come in his pants just from enough kissing just like the teenager he is, he was sure of it. But he doesn't want this to end so early, doesn't want to ruin the moment and break the kiss. 

"Someone's eager, huh, lil man?" Bro pulled back only to whisper in Dave's ear, palming him through his jeans and making Dave buck his hips and let out a gasp; biting his lip. Dave couldn't even form words at the moment to beg, to plead. He could feel his knees going weak from the pleasure as he slumped against the wall in defeat. 

"Bro-" Was all the younger Strider could gasp out, his shades askew and his bright red eyes peeking out from the top of them. They were clouded with lust and lidded, filled with emotion. "Please-" 

"Guess that's a yes, then?" The older brother teased, stroking Dave through his pants; whimpers falling from Dave's lips and his cheeks burning red from the attention. "Com'ere." 

Dave didn't care where they were going, as long as he got what he longed for, /needed/. 

He was pulled into Bro's room and pushed down on the bed; landing on his back with a surprised gasp as he felt the bed dip with more weight and the older blonde hover over him; straddling his legs. Dave didn't even care if a damn smuppet was right near his face, or digging into his side. He didn't care about all the stupid, cliche anime posters littering the walls or the figurines on the shelves. All he cared about was the sight of Bro pulling off his own shirt and pulling off his pointy shades; placing them down on the bedside table before leaning forward to grab Dave's shades; chuckling when Dave jumped slightly as if he wanted to cover his eyes and hide. 

Bro leaned down swiftly pull of Dave's broken record shirt; the boy maneuvering to help the removal only for the article of clothing to be unceremoniously thrown to the side. 

Bro leaned down to begin kissing and nipping at the expanse of Dave's neck, sucking at the skin and kissing it. Dave squirmed underneath him, his arms wrapping around his older brother's broad shoulders for an anchor as he arched up to those nips and kisses; bucking his hips and searching for friction for his still clothed arousal, straining against his jeans almost painfully. 

"Bro- god-fucking-d-dammit," He cursed and sighed, a moan slipping past his slightly parted lips. Bro's hands wandered over his chest and flat stomach, his fingertips grazing the skin with a hint of his fingernails. Dave didn't mind the bit of pain mixing into the pleasure. He had to admit it felt even more addicting. The swordsman's hand finally reached Dave's tented jeans only to expertly undo the button and pull down the zipper; giving the younger male some relief. 

He pulled back for a moment only kiss down Dave's neck; trailing open-mouthed kisses down the smaller boy's body. He took his time laving his tongue over Dave's flat stomach and hipbones; kissing right above the hem of his pants and boxers. Dave couldn't help the keening mewl that escaped him. 

"Lift up your hips for me, babe," Bro suddenly spoke, his voice low as another chuckle escaped him. Dave did as told as the man hooked his fingers over Dave's boxers and jeans; easing them over his hips and legs and throwing them to the side, leaving Dave bare. "Not bad, not bad." Bro smirked as he leaned down only to kiss the inside of Dave's thigh; making anything that Dave was going to say catch in his throat and come out as a shuddering moan. He spread his legs at this feeling, not giving a flying fuck if he was looking like a total whore at the moment. Bro continued to kiss up the inside of his thigh, his hands resting on Dave's legs to keep them parted. 

"Bro-fuck-" Dave gasped,"F-Fuck me, Jesus Christ, Just fuck me-" He pleaded, bucking his hips once more and arching to those soft kisses and touches. He felt like he was on fire, and Bro was only fanning the flames. "Wanna see you, c'mon, take off your fucking pants already, Bro." 

Bro just chuckled in response, muttering something along the lines of "Whatever you say, lil bro" as he pulled back only to strip himself of the rest of his clothing. Dave watched as he did this, his gaze landing on the older's cock as it hung heavy and damn /huge/ between his legs. A quiet "oh my god" left Dave's lips as Bro reached over to his bedside table only to pull open the drawer and pull out a small bottle. 

"This is gonna hurt a bit, but just stick with me," Bro stated as he popped open the cap and poured a generous amount of the substance on his fingers; placing it to the side while he nudged Dave's legs apart once more and pressed one finger against the boy's entrance, circling it before pushing in. 

Dave's arms wrapped around Bro's shoulders once more, his head thrown back with the feeling of being stretched. It was a foreign feeling to him. He's never fingered himself before, and part of him was glad that Bro was the first one to do this certain thing to him because /fuck/, he knew what he was doing. The way his finger curled at a certain spot had Dave crying out and seeing stars as he massaged it; wriggling his hips and asking for more wordlessly. 

Bro praised Dave in whispers as he leaned down to kiss and nip as his neck once more. "Good boy", "Doing so well, Dave" , and "I got you, shhh" was whispered in the younger male's ear, only making him more desperate to just be fucked into the mattress already. It was a moment before he was scissoring two fingers in and out of the pliant body underneath him, lewd moans escaping Dave as he felt oh so close already. He held back, though, wanting to feel the older's cock deep inside him and fucking him into the mattress roughly. 

Bro pulled his fingers out of Dave only to scoot forward and guide the tip of his arousal to the younger male's entrance; pushing in slowly as he gripped his hips and watched Dave's facial expressions for any signs of extreme intense pain. Dave just watched as the other's cock disappeared into him, finding the sight oddly erotic and damn hot as he gripped the sheets beneath him. 

Bro just sat there for a moment, allowing Dave to get used to his size and adjust. And /holy shit/, Bro was huge. Dave felt so, so full. It was an odd feeling, but it brought him pleasure that made his head spin. 

"M-Move, oh god, please, just fucking move," Dave begged, groaning in want and clutching the sheets beneath him so hard that his knuckles were turning white. 

Bro did as told with a slight chuckle; turning into a groan as he pulled out of Dave only to buck his his sharply and bury himself deep into that searing heat once more. Dave actually /screamed/ at this feeling, his head thrown back in pleasure. 

They worked up quite a rough rhythm of hard thrusts, Dave meeting them halfway and ending up wrapping his arms around Bro's shoulders once more and digging his nails into the other's back. Both of them were lost in the feeling, not caring about anything going on anywhere else. Bro couldn't find a single fuck to give other than, well, fucking his little brother into the mattress as he moaned so loud he was sure the damn neighbors could hear them. It didn't help that he was calling out Bro's name like a fucking pornstar. 

They had no idea how much time had passed, but Dave found himself tensing up and coming all all over his own stomach with a groan, clenching around Bro's cock; sending the older over the edge only to come deep inside of his brother. 

Bro couldn't find the strength to hold himself up anymore and lay next to Dave, both of them just laying there and breathing heavily in their post-orgasmic bliss. It felt like hours until either of them could even think of speaking again, but it was Bro who broke the silence. 

"You are damn fucking sure we're doing that again," He smirked, turning to Dave and slapping where his ass met his thigh; earning a yelp and a choked off moan from Dave. "I'll take that as a yes.


End file.
